The present invention relates to a foot spa, in particular, to a multifunctional foot spa capable of massaging the feet of the human in different manners such as in-water massage, vibrating massage, warm-keeping massage, mechanical massage and bubbling massage.
Foot-treatment basins having the function of massage and foot massagers are available in the market, but each kind of them is only of a single function. For example, some foot-treatment basins have the function of heating and water circulating and some foot massagers can massage the feet with wheels or bulges positioned therein. The massage operation with these devices may be performed manually or automatically.
According to the theory of Chinese traditional medicine, there are many acupuncture points in the foot and to press these acupuncture points may improve the blood circulation in the foot which is very healthy to the whole body. Foot massage has become very popular in China over the past few years.
It is desirable for people to have the feet massaged while bathing them in water at a constant temperature. It would be ideal if some key-points of the foot can be given an extra pressing massage with vibration or massaged in the bubbled water. However, conventional foot-treatment basins and foot massagers cannot offer these functions simultaneously.
In view of the shortcoming in the prior art, an object of the present invention is to provide a multifunctional foot-spa to keep water at a predetermined temperature while offering strong, vibrating massage on the key acupuncture points of the foot. Some pedicure tools are also attached to the spa.
The multifunctional foot-spa according to the invention comprises a chassis; a container disposed on the chassis comprising a left part and a right part; a foot rest arranged between the left part and the right part; central massage means including a massage axle and a massage accessory positioned on the foot rest; driving means comprising a plurality of motors for respectively driving the central massage means and producing hydraulic vibrations and bubbles in water filled in the container; heating means including a circuit for keeping the water at a predetermined temperature, and control means for controlling the driving means and heating means, wherein a plurality of small holes and bulges are well-distributed on the base surface of the container, and a plurality of releasable and rotatable massage rollers are arranged to match a plurality of recesses disposed longitudinally on the base surface.
The surface of the left part and the right part are in the shape of the natural sole of the left foot and the right foot of the human; and the massage rollers raised from the surface in the height matching the bottom surface of human feet.
In the invention, the massage accessory includes an acupuncture-point massager, a foot-rubbing stone massager, a brush or a small-ball massager, and the acupuncture-point massager is preferable. All the massage accessories can be fixed to the massage axle.
The acupuncture-point massager comprises a housing comprising a plurality of openings on the upper surface thereof; a wave-shaped wheel in the housing comprising a plurality of concentric waving rings corresponding to the openings; a plurality of round steel rods arranged on the waving rings and extended upwards through the openings; and a clutch arranged in the bottom part of the housing and engaged with the wave-shaped wheel. The number of the steel rods in each waving ring increases from the inside to the outside and the steel rod has a hemisphere upper surface. The wave ring has a wave-like upper surface associated with the bottom part of the steel rods, and the motor drives the wave-shaped wheel through the clutch so that the steel rods move up and down. In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the steel rod has a hemisphere bottom surface with a stopper close thereto.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the foot spa may further comprise an accessory cabinet arranged at the upper part of the container, which includes a cover and one or more plugs for fixing the massage accessory.
In another embodiment of the invention, the foot spa may further comprise control means including a switch for controlling the motors and heating means respectively, or, any combination of them.
In another embodiment of the invention, the foot spa may further comprise a water-wiping plate adhered to the edge of the accessory cabinet.
In the invention, the massage roller may be varied in shape and matched with the recesses on the base surface of the container. In general, the massage roller may be in the shape of a long waist drum with a plurality of bulges along the circumference of the roller surface. One embodiment of the massage roller in the invention has axial bulges well-distributed along the circumference of the roller surface, between two axial bulges are positioned two axial hollow grooves on the left half and on the right half respectively, and the middle part of the roller is hollow.